1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for performing a printing on a side face of a tire.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are known technologies for performing printing on the side face of a tire using a print head. For example, in one method, printing on the side face of a tire is carried out by a plurality of print heads so disposed as to face the side face while the tire is rotated (see Patent Document 1, for instance). Or in another method, printing on the side face of a tire is done by rotating a print head so disposed as to face the side face in a circumferential direction around the rotation center axis of the tire (see Patent Document 2, for instance).